guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pre-Searing guide
Category:Gameplay Guides Welcome to the new player's guide! This guide is intended to walk you through pre-Searing Ascalon, starting from character creation and ending at your joining the Academy. Additions to this guide should be kept as in-character as possible. Please note that spoilers abound in the text ahead! While Guild Wars is not dependent upon storyline for gameplay, and, in fact, the story in pre-Searing Ascalon is almost non-existant, you have been warned. Character Creation This is your first step in Guild Wars. Choosing a Character Type Roleplaying Character Roleplaying characters (henceforth, RPCs) are the standard character type in Guild Wars. RPCs can adventure, do quests, travel, explore: in short, they can experience the game fully. You should choose this option. The rest of this guide assumes you chose a roleplaying character. PvP Only Character PvP-only characters (henceforth, PvPCs) can only compete in 4 player-versus-player (PvP) areas across the map. If you choose this option, you start at level 20, but are unable to develop your character at all. While PvPCs can be fun, it is strongly recommended you build an RPC up to level 20 yourself if you are serious about PvP. They can find much better equipment and skills than a stock PvPC can. If you create this type of character, stop reading this guide now, as it will do you no good. Instead, try reading the PvP Guide. Choosing a Primary Profession Choosing your primary profession is the most important decision you will make in Guild Wars. You cannot change this later, so choose carefully! Warrior "The mightiest of mighty, the bravest of the brave, the Warrior is the master of melee combat and heavy armor." Warriors are the tanks of Guild Wars. They can take damage well, and they're fairly good at dishing it out. Most of their skills focus on causing damage, though some can cause some Conditions, particularily Knockdown and Bleeding. Pros: *Strongest armor in the game. *Every party needs a couple warriors. *Armor crafting material is fairly easy to come by. *Easy to play successfully. Cons: *Very vulnerable to status effects. *Very common -- warriors are plentiful. *Very little tactical diversity. *Very equipment dependent. Ranger "An agile and wily survivor, the Ranger specializes in archery, beast mastery, and attunement to nature." The Ranger is a great debilitator. While they don't do as much damage as Warriors or Elementalists, they cause a variety of Conditions. Rangers can stop casters from casting and the injured from running away, among a plethora of other things. They can also set devastating traps that enemies can trigger, as well as cast nature rituals that affect everyone -- friend or foe. Pros: *Long range attack keeps you out of harm's way. *Skills that effect status are valuable, especially in PvP. *The Ranger is one of two professions that can have minions, but the only one who's minions last permanently. Cons: *In maps that are mostly uphill, rangers are usless. *Very skill dependent; you'll have to spend time questing and looking for skills for your ranger to be useful. *Very equipment dependent. Monk "The servant of divine spirits, the Monk uses prayer to protect, preserve, and restore the well-being of companions." Monks are great. Monks are great. Monks are great. This is not writer bias; it's merely that everyone needs a healer around, and the Monk is just that. Despite the obvious greatness of Monk healing, they're also rather effective at offense. Smiting monks can do serious damage, especially against the undead (of which there is plenty!). Pros: *HEALING! *You will find a party instantly, whereever you are. *Good vs. undead. *Equipment is pretty irrelevant. Cons: *Your role in the party is more passive than an offensive class. You'll be busy, but you'll spend most of your time watching Health gauges. *Armor material is somewhat more difficult to come by. *You'll be expected to have certain skills, so Monks must quest more than other classes. Necromancer "One who has learned to draw power from blood sacrifice and communion with death, the Necromancer uses black magic to cast curses and raise undead minions." Necromancers are a powerful class. Their blood magic allows them to leech health from opponents to keep themselves alive. Their undead minions can be raised from nearly any corpse and can be rather powerful (they degenerate naturally, but there are always enough corpses to make more). They also have the second-best hexes in the game, allowing you to create all sorts of nasty effects on the enemy. Pros: *Best solo class in the game: you can heal yourself while damaging the enemy, and you can raise minions to help you. *Hexes allow you to cause damage to the enemy over time. Cons: *Their appearance is a bit... off. You may or may not like it. *Difficult to play effectively. *Many groups don't recognize the value of a necromancer in the party (though this may be changing) Mesmer "The paragon of illusion, misdirection, and control, the Mesmer subverts the damage-dealing capabilities of others, manipulating their perception to achieve personal goals." Mesmers are a class fairly unique to Guild Wars. They are the masters of the hex -- a spell which lasts a long time, either causing damage over time or damage whenever a condition is met. Their hexes cover all sorts of conditions, so the Mesmer has the potential to be the ultimate anti-Anybody, if they are so configured. Mesmers also have a unique ability to cast their spells faster than others. Only primary Mesmers get this ability. That said, Mesmer is probably the rarest primary profession in Guild Wars, though they are a common secondary. Pros: *Hexes are amazingly powerful if used correctly. *Mesmers are crucial in PvP. *Great costumes! Cons: *Very few area-of-effect spells. They are best against single targets. *Very difficult to play effectively. *Must specialize against certain builds to be effective -- general Mesmers are pretty average. Elementalist "The master of arcane lore and magical aptitude, the Elementalist calls upon the power of fire, earth, air, and water to obliterate enemies." Elementalists are your typical nuker. Their abilities are very powerful. Each element tends to focus on a certain style of play -- fire for direct damage, water for area-of-effect conditions, air for single-target conditions, and earth for support. Elementalists get the largest pool of energy in the game. Pros: *A lot of options with this profession. *Relatively straightforward to play. *Flashy abilities look cool -- it's fun to watch your enemies burn! *Largest energy pool in the game. Cons: *Elementalists are pretty common, both as primary and secondary. *Weakest armor in the game. *Certain enemies are strong against certain elements. If your elementalist is ill-prepared, she/he can be useless. Choosing Appearance I'm not going to go into detail here. I'll just say that everything relating to appearance, including gender, is cosmetic-only, and gives you no advantages or disadvantages in-game. Choosing a Name Names in Guild Wars must be at least two words. My current naming convention is to give all characters the same first name. That way, I can be identified no matter who I'm playing. However, this is entirely up to you. Training After a pretty cinema sequence, you are dropped in Ascalon City, in the nation of Ascalon. Directly in front of you, you'll see the Town Cryer. The exclamation mark above his head means he wants to talk to you. Click on him, and he'll give you your first quest. After reading, click on the green checkmark to accept. Message from a Friend The quest is to talk to Sir Tydus. Look at your compass. See the green star to the north/northeast? That is where you're supposed to go. Most quests use the compass/minimap to show you where to. If the object of the quest is in range, it will show up as a green star. If it is farther, it will be an arrow pointing in the direction you need to go. If you have more than quest, you can hit "L" to open your quest log and select which quest it should point out. Anyway, to finish this quest, journey across the bridge to Sir Tydus, and click on him. After reading his message, click the icon with the loot bag to accept your reward for finishing this quest. Reward: *100 Experience *10 Gold He immediately offers another quest, so accept it. War Preparations Open your quest log. You should see War Preparations added to it. Notice the green text "(Primary Quest)" next to it? This means that to progress in the game's storyline you must complete this quest. So, let's complete it! Tydus instructed you to go out the southwest gate and meet a trainer. Use your compass to find your way -- remember to follow the arrow! When you arrive at the gate, you'll notice a swirling haze in front of it. This haze is a map transition. Once you pass through it, an instanced version of the next map will load. This means that you, and your party, if you're in one, has their own private copy of that map. You will see no other players there. When you're ready, head through the gate. Once you arrive in Lakeside County, you should see your trainer directly in front of you. Who this is depends upon your primary profession. Speak to him (or her) to complete this quest and receive: *250 Experience Your profession trainer will then give you your first skill quest. Class-specific Tests Each profession gets a different quest at this point. However, they all involve the same basic thing - heading south to kill a monster or find an item or person. Warrior Test Your mission, since you chose to accept it, is to head southwest along the road and kill all the skale. These monsters are incredibly easy, and you should be able to kill them each with just a few swings of your massive hammer. Once they're dead, report back to Van the Warrior and accept your reward: *500 Experience *Skill: Frenzy *Skill: Healing Signet Ranger Test Artemis the Ranger asks you to kill the Skale Queen by the river road. Kill one of the River Skale Tads on the road and the other three will lead you to the Queen. She is easily dispatched; once you have done so, report back to Artemis to receive the following rewards: *500 Experience *Skill: Power Shot *Skill: Troll Unguent Monk Test A little girl named Gwen is trapped amongst the Skale to the southwest! Kill the River Skale Tads near her and then talk to her; she'll follow you back to Ciglo the Monk. Talk to Ciglo for the following rewards: *500 Experience *Skill: Healing Breeze *Skill: Banish Necromancer Test Need to add. --Tanaric 22:09, 2 May 2005 (PDT) Mesmer Test Follow the road southwest, and clear it of skale. Once you do, report back to Sebedoh the Mesmer to receive the following rewards: *500 Experience *Skill: Empathy *Skill: Ether Feast Elementalist Test Need to add. --Tanaric 22:09, 2 May 2005 (PDT) Further Adventures Once you finish your class-specific test, your trainer will leave, and Haversdan will enter. Talk to him, and he informs you that you need more training. He sends you to Devona, in the town of Ashford. Follow the road southwest. Take the first left, and follow that road around to the right -- do not cross the bridge. You will Devona in front of you. Speak to her, and she gives you the following reward: *250 Experience Unsettling Rumors Devona asks you to speak with Meerak the Scribe: he's spreading unsettling rumors amongst the townfolk, and needs to be reminded to report anything important to the authorities. You are to head north to Ashford Abbey to do this. I'll let you find the way there; use the arrow on your compass and you can't go wrong! When you get to the gates of the Abbey, walk through them. When the zone loads, you'll notice you're amongst players again. Ashford Abbey is one of many outposts in the game. An outpost is any neutral zone that isn't instanced for each party. At an outpost, you can buy and sell items, form a party, and go exploring. Your death penalty, if any, is also removed whenever you enter an outpost. Anyway, speak to Meerak, and he'll give you a message to deliver to Armin Saberlin in Ascalon City. He also teaches you about a unique feature of Guild Wars: map travel. Any outpost or city can be reached with the map. Press 'M' to view the map screen, and click on any place you want to visit. In this case, we need to go to Ascalon City, so click on it, and then click Travel. You're there! Armin Saberlin can be found to the southeast, near Sir Tydus. Give him the message to receive: *250 Experience *Item: Tall Shield (Armor: 4) Skill Quests Talk to Armin Saberlin. He'll get you started on the road to a second profession. Every character in Guild Wars can have two professions. You have already chosen your primary profession -- it determines your appearance, the armor you can wear, and your special attribute available only to members of that primary profession. The secondary profession gives you access to the skills and basic attributes of that profession, but you are still restricted to the armor and appearance of your primary, and you will not have access to your secondary's special attribute. You may do any and all of the secondary profession quests. When you start one of them, it will temporarily give you the skills of that profession. When you finish the quest, it will give you the option to commit to that profession. I strongly suggest trying all professions out before choosing one permanently -- just go back to the secondary profession trainer later to commit, if you choose not to the first time. You should also go outside Ascalon City and speak to Haversdan again. He will direct you to the first skill quest for your primary profession. Note that the first skill quest is always the same as the secondary profession quest for that profession. Thus, you are able (and encouraged) to do your primary profession's secondary profession quest. When you first talk to your primary profession's skill trainer, you finish the quest from Haversdan and earn: *250 Experience That said, I'll now give walkthroughs for all skill quests. The profession quests should all be doable by a level 1 character, but they are significantly easier to do after gaining a few levels. You may wish to try some Side Quests first. Warrior Skill Quests Axe quest is missing. Needs to be added. --Tanaric 22:08, 2 May 2005 (PDT) Grawl Invasion (Profession Quest) The Warrior profession quest is given by Warmaster Grast. To find him, follow the road from Ascalon City's gate west to Green Hills County. Grast assigns you the task of killing Grawl Invaders nearby. He gives you a sword to help, as well as the following skills: *Healing Signet *Sever Artery *Gash It should be noted that these skills require a sword to use, so equip one he gave you. You can find the grawl invaders by heading southwest along the road. If the Shaman sees you, he will attack, but the rest of them will ignore you. The best tactic is to pick off the invaders on the fringe, avoiding the attention of the Shaman as long as possible. Once you kill all the Grawl Invaders, head back to Warmaster Grast for your reward: *250 Experience If you ask him about more Warrior Skills, he'll direct you to Duke Barradin, who resides in an estate to the north. This is incorrect; his estate is actually southwest of your current location. Follow the road until it ends. Then, head southeast up the hill, and follow the rock on your right southernly and then west. Go straight west; you'll soon see a big rock in your way, with a path just south of it. Follow that path west to the Barradin Estate. Warrior's Challenge (Skill Quest) Barradin asks to you defeat Agnar the Foot, using the Hammer Bash skill to interrupt his Rage skill. He then gives you hammer, and the following skill: *Hammer Bash Equip the hammer and head outside. Head back the way you came (or just follow the arrow) to find Agnar the Foot. As Barradin told you, when you see him charge up for Rage (it will show up underneath the target health bar at the top of your screen), use the Hammer Bash skill to knock him down and interrupt it. Once you defeat him, report your success to Duke Barradin for: *250 Experience You now have all the Warrior skills available in pre-Searing Ascalon. Ranger Skill Quests Need to verify that there are only these two quests. --Tanaric 22:08, 2 May 2005 (PDT) To get to the Ranger profession quest, you must first travel to Regent Valley. Follow the road south from Ascalon City. When it forks, head left along the southern path. Cross the bridge on the left, and follow the road to Regent Valley. Once in Regent Valley, follow the road southwest until you find Master Ranger Nente. The Ranger's Companion (Profession Quest) Nente tells you to charm a Melandru's Stalker, a cat found my the shrine to the south. He gives you the following skills to help: *Comfort Animal *Charm Animal *Troll Unguent Follow the path south until you find a Melandru's Stalker. Use Charm Animal on it; it will start attacking you, but you will eventually tame it. You can use the /namepet command to change its name! Once you have the pet, head back up to Nente for your reward: *250 Experience If you ask Nente about other Ranger trainers, he will send you to Marksman Ivor, near the eastern edge of these woods. Follow the path southerly again -- it will eventually start heading east. After you cross the bridge, head east up the hill, and you'll see Ivor Trueshot. A Test of Marksmanship (Skill Quest) Ivor will send you eastward, to hunt a colony of plague worms. He'll also give you two skills to help you along: *Read the Wind *Point Blank Shot You have 1:30 to kill the plague worms. If you fail to kill them in the alotted time, you'll need to head to a town, abandon the quest, and return Ivor to try the quest again. This quest is not difficult, but a laggy connection will doom you. When you finish, talk to Ivor for your reward: *250 Experience You now have all the Ranger skills available in pre-Searing Ascalon. Monk Skill Quests To learn Monk skills, you must first venture to Brother Mhenlo in Ashford Abbey. Use your map. A Monk's Mission (Profession Quest) Mhenlo asks you to assit Paulus in recovering a holy artifact deep within the Catacombs. This artifact is across a sea of poisonous water, so you need to heal Paulus (and yourself) as he makes his way through. Mhenlo gives you two skills for assistance: *Bane Signet *Orison of Healing Head into the Catacombs and follow Paulus through the maze. Use Bane Signet against the undead foes you encounter: undead take double damage from holy attacks. Make sure to heal Paulus if he needs it. Once he finds the artifact, follow him back out, again making sure to keep him healed. Once he leaves the Catacombs, head back to the Abbey, and report to Mhenlo for the following reward: *250 Experience Mhenlo will also give you your first skill quest, so talk to him again. The Blessings of Balthazar (Skill Quest) Skeletons have taken over the fields in Ashford Village, and you are to smite them. Mhenlo teaches you two skills to help you: *Retribution *Symbol of Wrath Head east through the gate and north to the fields. You can the skeletons out pretty easily with Banish. If a group of them forms around you, use Symbol of Wrath to inflict damage upon all of them. This quest is not difficult. Report to Mhenlo when you've killed every skeleton, and he gives you a reward: *250 Experience Ask Mhenlo where to go for more Monk skills, and he directs you to Grazden the Protector. He is in Green Hills County, which can be found on the road heading west from Ascalon City. You'll find Grazden just around the bend in Green Hills County. Protection Prayers (Skill Quest) Grazden asks you to follow Farrah Cappo through Lakeside County and keep her alive as she hunts down a bandit. He gives you two protection prayers to help you: *Reversal of Fortune *Shielding Hands This mission is very straightforward -- head back across the map transition into Lakeside County, and follow Farrah. Use Shielding Hands to limit the amount of damage she takes, and heal her if she gets low on health. When she completes her objective, head back to Grazden to receive: *250 Experience You now have all the Monk skills available in pre-Searing Ascalon. Necromancer Skill Quests To train as a Necromancer, you must meet Necromancer Munne in the Catacombs. To reach her, map to Ashford Abbey, use the western exit to enter the Catacombs, and look for her on the right. The Necromancer's Novice (Profession Quest) Munne asks you to kill a nightmare summoned by a previous student. She gives you the following skills to help: *Animate Bone Horror *Life Siphon *Deathly Swarm She then leads you to the passage where the failed summoning took place. Head down the passage to the north. You will see Flame Geysers on the ground ahead of you. Watch what happens to the devourer who touches one -- he dies painfully! Thus, you should not touch them, lest you earn the same fate. Instead, get near one, and animate a bone horror. The bone horror will set off the trap for you, allowing you to safely pass. At the end of the passage, you face an easy fight against a nightmare. When it is dead, return to Munne for your reward: *250 Experience She directs you to Kasha Blackblood for your next skills. To find her quickly, map to Ascalon City, leave town, and follow the road west. You'll enter Green Hills County, and shortly after, you'll see Kasha. The Power of Blood (Skill Quest) Kasha asks you to hunt down a group of her former students. She gives you the following Blood Magic skills to help: *Blood Renewal *Vampiric Touch Head west until you reach a hill. Follow the hill clockwise until you find the Catacombs, and then enter. Head left, and you'll see a Blood Fanatic. Follow him to his friends. You should be able to easily kill the three. When you are finished, return to Kasha to receive: *250 Experience You now have all the Necromancer skills available in pre-Searing Ascalon. Mesmer Skill Quests The Mesmer trainer is just outside Ascalon City. Follow the road to the west and you'll see her outside the theatre. A Mesmer's Burden (Profession Quest) Lady Althea needs you to put down a rogue bull west-southwest of the theatre. She gives you the following skills to do so: *Conjure Phantasm *Imagined Burden *Ether Feast Walk to the rogue bull. It is level 5, and your physical attacks will do little damage to it. However, because Mesmer skills do damage without respect to armor, you should be able to easily take it down. Use Conjure Phantasm to hurt the bull. If you get injured yourself, use Imagined Burden and run away to heal. You should soon make short work of the beast. When you finish, return to Lady Althea to receive: *250 Experience Althea will give you directions to Vassar in Foible's Fair. The quickest way there is to map to Ashford Abbey, leave via the east gate to Lakeside County, and follow the road south to Wizard's Folly. Once there, continue following the road. When you reach the moutains, take a right off the path into Foible's Fair. Domination Magic (Skill Quest) Vassar asks you to to remove an army of skale in the woods to the east. He gives you the following skills to help: *Backfire *Shatter Delusions Leave town and follow the road north until you see a clearing to the east. Enter that clearing and head eastward. You will eventually find the skale near a river. Be sure to use Backfire against the casters! Backfire hurts casters whenever they cast a spell. If you don't use this skill, you will probably die. Once you complete the task, map back to Foible's Fair and speak with Vassar to receive: *250 Experience You now have all the Mesmer skills available in pre-Searing Ascalon. Elementalist Skill Quests Need to add. --Tanaric 22:10, 2 May 2005 (PDT) Side Quests The following quests are entirely optional. It is highly recommended that at least your first character do these quests; they will give you the experience necessary to survive after joining the Academy. However, they are all entirely up to you, and have no bearing whatsoever on the rest of the game. Across the Wall *Quest Giver: Torin the Gate Guard *Location: Lakeside County *Description: Open the gate by having one party member stand in front of the closed gate door while the other party member opens it by pulling lever on top. Once gate is open run through before it closes. Once in the Northlands the lost ranger is hiding in a rubble building on the left near the Gate. Lead him the short distance back to the gate. *Reward: 250 XP Bandit Raid *Quest Giver: Baron Egan *Location: Ascalon City *Reward Giver: Devona (Ashford Village) *Description: Find the Ashford strongbox slightly north of the fields in the west side of Ashford Village clear out some of the bandit raiders and bring the strongbox back to Devona in Ashford Village. *Reward: 250 XP Charr at the Gate *Quest Giver: Prince Rurik *Location: Ascalon City *Description: The Charr have broken through the gate and it is up to you and Prince Rurik to stop them. Meet Rurik and his party outside Ascalon City and follow them to the gate. Defeat the charr party and talk to Rurik for Reward. *Reward: 200 XP Charr in the Catacombs *Quest Giver: Prince Rurik *Location: Ascalon City *Description: Head over to Ashford Abbey and speak with Brother Mhelno who then directs you to Necromancer Munne at the entrance to the Catacombs. Munne will direct you to talk with the necromancer Oberan the Reviled deeper in the catacomb. Oberan will give you a sharp Charr Tooth, give the tooth to Prince Rurik. *Reward: 250 XP, 100 Gold The Charr Threat *Quest Giver: Devona *Location: Ashford Village in Lakeside County *Reward Giver: Sir Tydus *Description: Talk to Devona about the Charr Threat, she will ask you to deliver a message for Brother Mhenlo. Receive the message from Brother Mhelno in Ashford Abbey and deliver it to Sir Tydus in Ascalon City. *Reward: 250 XP A Gift for Althea *Quest Giver: Captain Orsic *Location: Lakeside County *Description: Talk to Captain Orsic after he has had a short talk with Prince Rurik. Head to Ashford Village to find a Beautiful Feather near Alison the tanner. Head to the mill area by Miller Upton near the water you should find a beautiful shell that contains a Beautiful Pearl. Head to the farm fields west of Ashford follow the path north through the bandit raiders and look for a chest inside the chest is an Beautiful Pendent. Bring all three items to Captain Orsic for reward. *Reward: 250 XP Gwen's Flute *Quest Giver: Gwen *Location: Lakeside County *Description: Head south east over the river and recover Gwen's Broken Flute. Return it to Gwen. After completing this Gwen can follow you around and occasionally heal for 20 points. You also have the option of buying her a new flute for 20 gold and a little girl's cape for 200 gold additionally you can give her Red-Iris flowers. Give her enough items and she will eventually give you the quest item tapestry shard *Reward: 250 XP The Hunter's Horn *Quest Giver: Chantelle the Troubadour *Location: Ashford Village in Lakeside County *Reward Giver: Aidan (Wizard's Folly) *Description: Get the Hunters horn from the Troubadour in Ashford Village head up the road to Wizard's Folly. Head south east through the east forest till you come upon a river and a fishing village, from the Fishing Village head Northeast till you get to Regent Valley once in Regent Valley follow the river east to a small pond. The Healing spring will be here you might need to hold down ALT to see the healing spring click on the healing spring to purify the horn. Once the horn is purified and the quest log updated return to the fishing village and find Aidan the ranger slightly southeast of the village. *Reward: 500 XP Little Thom's Big Cloak *Quest Giver: Alison the Tanner *Location: Ashford Village in Lakeside County *Reward Giver: Little Thom (Barradin Estate) *Description: Find a bear skin in either Regent Valley or Wizard's Folly (Game Suggest Regent but more bears in Wizard's Folly). Take the Bear skin back to Alison to turn into a Cloak. Deliver the Cloak to Little Thom at Barradin's Estate *Reward: 250 XP Opposition to the King *Quest Giver: Devona *Location: Ashford Village in Lakeside County *Description: Head to Green Hills County and talk to 3 of the following 5 people; Farrah Cappo, Grazden the Protector, Kasha Blackblood, Little Thom, or Duke Barradin. *Reward: 500 XP The Orchard *Quest Giver: Mary Malone *Location: Regent Valley outside Fort Ranik *Description: Mary Malone needs someone to retrieve her basket of apples that she dropped when she got ambushed by spiders. Head south from Fort Ranik till you see a road to the east. Head down that road to the apples. Kill any River Skales and Spiders on the path from Mary Malone to the basket of apples. Once you pick up the basket more spiders will appear and attack. Return the Apples to Mary for Reward. *Reward: 250 XP The Poison Devourer *Quest Giver: Baron Egan *Location: Ascalon City *Reward Giver: Brother Mhelno (Ashford Abbey) *Description: Baron Egan will ask you to find a poison stinger from a Plague devourer. Head south over the river towards the east side of Lakeside county there is a small path through a valley inside the valley is a devour cave. Standing outside the cave is the egg hunter Fadden Hathorn. At the very end of the Cave is a Poison Devour who drops one Poison Stinger for one party member when killed. Bring the stinger to Brother Mhelno for reward. *Reward: 250 XP Poor Tenant *Quest Giver: Namar *Location: Far West side of Ascalon City *Reward Giver: Miller Upton (Ashford Village) *Description: Miller Upton in Ashford will ask you to lure some bees over a bridge. Pick up the massive honeycomb and walk into the water. The bee Locations are right off the shore in the water, in the middle of the island, and behind the mill. Walk to the bee Location with the honeycomb and the bees will follow. Zooming all the way out on your mouse wheel and having an almost directly overhead view will make seeing the bees easier. When you have 3 bee swarms, head over the bridge and Drop the Honeycomb when you quest log is updated. Return to Miller Upton for reward. *Reward: 500 XP The Prize Bull *Quest Giver: Pitney *Location: Ashford Village in Lakeside County *Description: Talk to Pitney to get the Prize Bull Quest. Head down into the Catacombs from Ashford Abbey head down the right path till you climb down some stairs into a big rectangular room with a few skeletons in it. Head to the end of the room and take the second right into a cavern full of spiders keep heading down this path till you get to the hallway where Oberan the reviled is. Right before Oberan's hallway take a left and head straight down that path and up a flight of stairs. This should take you to the candleroom where the prize bull lays dead in the middle of the room. Return to Ashford Village and tell Pitney of the sad news. *Reward: 250 XP Rites of Remembrance *Quest Giver: Necromancer Munne *Location: Catacombs Ashford Abbey Entrance *Description: Talk to Munne to get the candles then enter the Catacombs and head to the left (The same area you have to go for a Monk's Mission) light the 4 candles here and return to Munne for a Reward. *Reward: 250 XP The Rogue's Replacement *Quest Giver: Old Mack *Location: Lakeside County *Description: After killing the Rogue Bull in "A Mesmer's Burden" quest, Old Mack will talk to Lady Althea and demand compensation. Old Mack will ask for a devour egg to grow as a replacement pet. Get a Large Devour Egg from Fadden Hathorn by leading him to the 3 nests in the Devour Cave and give it to Old Mack. *Reward: 250 XP Tithe for Ashford Abbey *Quest Giver: Devona *Location: Ashford Village in Lakeside County *Description: Get the Tithe from Grazden the Protector in Green Hills County and deliver it to Devona. *Reward: 250 XP, 1 Skill Point Trouble in the Woods *Quest Giver: Royal Herald *Location: Ascalon City *Reward Giver: Devona *Description: After doing a few quests for Sir Tydus a Royal Herald will tell of trouble with Grawls near Ashford. Head over to Ashford and help Devona. Talking to Devona about trouble in the woods will make her run over the bridge to the road to Regent Valley where a small army of Grawls is coming to attack Ashford. Defeat the Grawls and talk to Devona for XP *Reward: 500 XP The True King *Quest Giver: Duke Barradin *Location: Barradin's Estate *Reward Giver: Lord Darin (Fort Ranik) *Description: Deliver a message from Duke Barradin to Lord Darin in Fort Ranik *Reward: 750 XP The Wayward Wizard *Quest Giver: Sandre Elek *Location: Ascalon City *Description: Talk to Sandre Elek in Ascalon city to learn of her brother who has run off to join the royalist Faction. Head to Foible's Fair and talk to Ralena Stormbinger to learn of his current *Location: in the Western woods of Wizard's folly. Leave Foible's Fair head west into the woods keep heading west on the road till you see Orion Elek. Talk to Orion and return to Sandre for reward. *Reward: 250 XP The Worm Problem *Quest Giver: Pitney *Location: Ashford Village in Lakeside County *Description: Accquire a Large Devourer Egg from Fadden Hathorn and give it to Pitney. Follow Pitney to the fields plagued by worms. Pitney will use the egg to lure the Worm Queen out from hiding. *Reward: 250 XP